In her darkest hour…
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Natalia is going through some hard time and find comfort in a person she never thought she would have anything in common with.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: **_The idea of Natalia and Julia as a couple just came to me one dark night and I thought what could be more fitting than to have them bond through depression. I don't think the outcome became half bad, but it's up the readers to say.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

_**In her darkest hour…**_

_Chapter 1 _

From the outside Natalia looked like everyone else, happy, healthy, smiling, enjoying life, but on the inside it was a whole other matter. They young brunette was at the moment very depressed and couldn't really find any reason to live. She sighed as she was making another fake smile excusing herself as slowly left the crime lab to go outside to get some fresh air.

Natalia lay down on the grass outside the lab and closed her eyes when she heard Julia's voice ask, "Rough day?"

Natalia opened her hazel eye and looked over at the blonde that was sitting a few steps away answering, "Try week."

"Know what that is like," said Julia and smiled at her.

"I can actually imagine that you do," said Natalia and smiled back.

"Wanna talk about it?" Julia asked as she got up and came a little closer.

"If you don't mind listening," said Natalia, looking over to see if she actually meant that she wanted to listen. Julia nodded before Natalia continued, "Every day we meet people on the worst days of their lives and lately it has been starting to get to me. Now more than before, but I think that can have something to with the fact that I'm alone, well not alone as I have friends. It's just if feels like everyone else have someone, Calleigh has Eric, Valera Ryan, Horatio you, but I'm all alone. Sometimes it would be nice to have someone to come home to."

"I can understand that your work can get to you, I actually think any work place can do that, but yours is as you said meeting people on their worst day. And for the record Horatio and I are not a couple, we're just good friends, so I can also relate to what it is to feel alone," said Julia with a sigh.

"Really as I was under the impression that you were," said Natalia a bit surprised. Even if it was wrong that piece of info actually made her feel just a little bit better, knowing she wasn't the only one that was feeling alone.

"No, we found it better to just be friends," said Julia. She didn't add that he had enough with her depression, well she too, she just couldn't seem to function at times and then she just wanted to be alone.

Natalia nodded as she looked at the older woman, she looked tired and not like she was having her best day either, so she asked, "You don't look to good either, how are you felling?"

"I'm OK, but I could be better," said Julia honest.

"Anything I can do?" Natalia offered.

Julia looked at the younger woman and smiled a little, "Not at the moment no, but it is very kind of you to offer."

"Not a problem, I guess I should get back in, but thank you for listening," she said.

"You are welcome, I better get going as well, I just dropped by as I had business with Horatio," she said, slowly getting up and tiding her dress for some grass.

"I kind of figured that one out already," said Natalia with a giggle.

Julia nodded and was about to leave when a thought hit her, making her look in her purse before giving Natalia a card saying, "If you ever need to talk, please call as I know how hard life can be."

"Thank you I really appreciate that and that goes both ways, I'll text you my number when I get in," said Natalia and winked at her before heading back in.

As Julia walked towards her car, she couldn't help but feel just a little better knowing she had managed to cheer Natalia up. It wasn't much but at least it was something. As she opened her car door her phone vibrated, she looked at it and saw a text saying, "_In case you need to talk, here is my number and thank you for listening. Natalia."_

_

* * *

_Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2.

It was a few nights later that Julia was having a really hard time. It had started with her having a huge fight with Kyle a few days before, angry words had been exchanged before he went home in anger. She hadn't heard from him after that and it all made her question herself as a mother. After that it had gone downhill a she didn't get two big sales, she and Horatio had a fight and she was now feeling more lost and alone than ever before.

With teary eyes she reached for her cell phone pushing the call key for Natalia.

"Natalia," she answered with a yawn on the other end.

"You were sleeping, I'm sorry," Julia excused herself, feeling pretty stupid calling her at 11 pm.

"No, no, it's OK, what's wrong?" Natalia asked concerned, knowing it had to be something or else she wouldn't have been calling at that time of night.

"Everything, I can't do this anymore, it's simply too hard," Julia managed to get out before falling apart.

"Easy, just give me the address and I will be right there," said Natalia in a calm tone, knowing that even if she would have preferred to sleep, she had no other choice.

"South Miami Avenue number nineteen," Julia whispered.

"I'll be there as soon as possible, just hang on OK," said Natalia and hung up to get dressed before driving over.

* * *

When Natalia got there, Julia was in so bad shape that she almost didn't manage to open the door. Natalia looked at her, her hair messy, her otherwise neat clothes was wrinkly and not in order, her mascara was smeared over her cheeks due to tears, and her eyes was red for the very same reason.

Natalia looked at her with calm eyes and slowly opened her arms for Julia to take refuge in them if she wanted to. Julia looked at her with doubting eyes before taking her up on her offer. And as Natalia held her she cried, hiding into her chest.

Natalia could feel her tears were sulking through her top, but she didn't care at the moment. For unknown reasons Julia was more important. She just stood there in the hallway, gently stroking her, trying to calm her in the best way she could.

When the blonde finally had been able to calm down, Natalia suggested that she should rest as she had to be tired. Julia nodded, but didn't speak as she dragged Natalia towards her bedrrom quarters. Natalia didn't object as she didn't think she should be alone afraid she may try something. She did after all not want to visit her crime scene the following morning.

"Do you mind if I undress a little before getting to bed?" Julia wanted to know in case Natalia was uncomfortable with it.

"No, no go ahead," said Natalia, looking at Julia's nightstand to give her some privacy. A picture of Kyle, two books, a magazine and a bear holding a heart saying, "Number one mom."

She smiled as she heard Julia crawl into bed next to her, she was sitting on the edge of it. Natalia turned to look at her, hair spread over the pillow and cover pulled up to her neck. Natalia figured it was because she was most likely only wearing underwear.

"Want to sleep with me or you can read if you want to," said Julia, nodding towards the nightstand.

"I think I may need sleep," said Natalia and got up only to remove her pants, too tight to sleep in. Then she crawled under the cover, wondering why she was doing this.

Julia wanted to crawl closer for comfort, but wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. Under the cover her hand insecure found Natalia's and Natalia didn't object. She crawled a little closer, making Julia again hide against her bosom for protection and safety.

Then Natalia did something neither had expected, she lifted her top and offered Julia her breast. As the blonde started to suck on it, Natalia lowered the top as to give her peace. That night Julia would fall asleep with Natalia's nipple in her mouth and Natalia's hand around her and Natalia would feel Julia's arms holding onto her body making her feel something she hadn't felt in the longest time. Not alone.

* * *

The next morning Natalia came into work later than usual. She hadn't been home before she came in so she had the choice between the clothes she had slept in or one of Julia's outfits. She had ended up with the second option as she didn't feel like going to work looking like she hadn't been home, raising a lot of questions. She felt safer this way.

She was just about to walk into the AV lab to check something with Ryan when she heard Calleigh ask, "New dress."

"Yes, bought it yesterday," she quickly answered.

"Classy, in fact it reminds me of the dresses Julia wear," Calleigh said thought fully, she hadn't seen her that much, but she was sure she had seen her in a similar dress not too long ago.

"Well the company that made them had to make more than one," said Natalia quickly, getting into the lab before Calleigh could say anything more.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 3.

Julia and Natalia didn't have any contact for a couple of months after that, if you didn't count when Natalia called to give the dress back, but Julia said it was hers to keep, so she did.

Natalia however couldn't stop thinking about that night, wondering if Julia was thinking about it as well. It had just felt so right, even if it at the same time had felt wrong. Wrong because of the fact Julia was a woman, not a man, the fact that they in a way had never dated, but the way they ended up suggested that they had. Natalia had never gotten in bed with anyone that fast, unless she was very drunk.

Yet this time, that woman needed her like she never before had needed anyone and Natalia didn't have the heart to turn her down, even if it was Julia.

Julia, Horatio's disturbed ex, the mother of their son. Natalia sighed wondering why she all of the sudden she had these feelings she could not explain, like she wanted her there. She wanted to sleep with her again as it felt nice and safe.

"Julia," she whispered, looking out the window that was shielding the lab from the world outside. She knew that she for some reason needed her there, yet she couldn't bring herself to call her. Besides it was over midnight so she was probably asleep.

Still she reached for her phone. With very tired eyes she tried writing a text.

Dear Julia…I'm sorry to… I really shouldn't even have…You are probably already asleep, but it's just I…I need you now. I am sorry for putting it like that, but really I do. Is there any possibility that you can come over or I could come to you? Natalia.

She looked at it, sighed and was going to push delete when she hit the wrong key and pressed send instead. The brunette gasped as hand got up to her face in pure shock and she thought, "No, no, no, no."

She did however not get any replies by phone or text so she assumed the blonde was sleeping, making her feel like a fool.

A silent tear rand down her cheek of sadness of being alone and not wrapped up in Julia's arms where she right now most of all wanted to be for reasons unknown.

"Please don't hate me for that text," she thought as more tears followed the first.

* * *

As she curled up in bed more sad and alone than ever moments later she almost jumped up hearing her doorbell right.

Natalia had never run faster to open up and when she saw Julia standing there wearing nothing but her pajamas she couldn't help herself from smiling. Without thinking further she threw herself at her and hugged her hardly. And as her grasp tightened she without warning started to cry sadly.

Julia that was caught a little of guard by this still knew what had to be done, so she wrapped her arms around Natalia and whispered, "Shhh, it's OK, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere for a very long time."

It was hours later that Julia was watching an emotionally drained Natalia sleep next to her in her bed. She was keeping a watchful eye on her in case she should wake up again and then fall apart again.

It turned out it wasn't just herself that sometimes felt depressed and alone. The other woman seemed to feel the exact same way and for some reason need her. Julia hadn't had that in a very long time and she in a way liked it. She liked it the night Natalia had come through for her. Having her sleep there and wake up with someone the next morning, it just felt right.

Just like it felt right being there now. She ne never thought it would be, but it was. In fact Julia wasn't sure she had ever felt like this before. Of course she had her fair share of crushes and love stories, but this was different. Yet she was pretty certain she was in love with the woman next to her.

The reason as to why she could conclude this was that the last couple of months after Natalia had spent the night at her place Julia hadn't been able to stop thinking of her. Not in a bad way of course, but in a very loving way.

She hadn't acted on these emotions; mostly because she was afraid it wouldn't be returned as she hadn't heard anything more from Natalia, until now that was.

The younger brunette shivered in her sleep, whimpering a bit, making Julia whisper, "I'm right here sweetheart."

This seemed to calm her as she went quiet again and settle against her bosom. Julia gently kissed the top of Natalia's head, holding her even a bit closer as she settled a bit better in the Natalia scented bed. She smiled to herself knowing that this night she would sleep better than she had in ages.

* * *

Julia got woken up much earlier than she was used to the next day by Natalia's alarm going off at six. Natalia slowly opened her eyes, smiled before she looked at her saying, "Oh so you don't always look perfect."

"Not in the mornings no, but you sure do," Julia answered with a very groggy voice.

"Want some coffee or something?" Natalia offered as she blushed a little over Julia's comment.

"Yes and black, you shouldn't happen to have an outfit I can barrow as I only have this pajamas and I have an early meeting with Horatio," said Julia with a yawn.

"What kind of meeting?" Natalia asked, she didn't know if she liked that.

"Will you relax, it is about Kyle," said Julia.

"You sure discuss him a lot," said Natalia.

"Only when strictly necessary," said Julia with a sigh.

"What is about?" Natalia asked.

Julia knew she could tell her it was none of her business, but instead she choose to be honest and said, "His birthday is coming up and we are trying to decide on what to get him."

"Really, are you going to have a party?" Natalia asked.

"Haven't decided yet, did you want to come if so?" Julia asked back.

"Only if you wanted me there," Natalia answered.

"I would, I will you let you know when and if, but really an outfit," said Julia again.

"Can't you just show up in that, I think teddy bears suits you," said Natalia.

"Funny," said Julia, rolling her eyes.

"You can take what you want in the closets," said Natalia and nodded towards them as she got out of bed.

"Thank you, are you in a hurry?" asked Julia, looking at her.

"Not more than usual, but I thought you were," she answered.

"Still have some time to spare," said Julia, coming closer to Natalia and wrapped her arms around her before giving her a kiss. Natalia backed away a little surprised before leaning in for another.

* * *

Both ladies somehow managed to be a little late to the crime lab. Julia was tailing Natalia the whole way there and parked right next to her.

"So when will I see you again?" Natalia asked, she didn't want to wait for two more months.

"Are you free to lunch or tonight?" Julia asked.

"Tonight, where do you want to meet up?" asked Natalia.

"Can't I just come to your place and we could watch a movie or something?" Julia suggested.

"Sounds good to me, shall we say six?" Natalia said.

"That is doable, I have to go," said Julia and gave Natalia a quick peck on the cheek, making her blush before going inside.

From the window Calleigh was watching wondering if she had seen right or not. Had Julia just kissed Natalia on the cheek and was she wearing one of her outfits. If that was the case which she was pretty sure off Julia had to have spent the night, but why.

What could Natalia possibly have in common with the older woman? She couldn't think of one thing. Not that it was really any of her concern. She sighed as a very happy Natalia came out of the elevator and greeted her with a good morning.

Calleigh smiled back and said, "Good morning, you sure look happy today."

"Not too bad actually, what about you then, you don't look too good," said Natalia as Calleigh was looked really tired and didn't seem to have one of her best days.

"Not my best day I must admit," Calleigh answered with a sigh.

"What is wrong?" Natalia, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Eric is just…" she stopped as he came walking towards them.

"Hey babe, when did you leave this morning, I didn't hear you going," he questioned.

"Early, I am behind on some things," she answered.

"Yes, but still I get up at 6 so you have to have left insanely early," he said.

"I did and still behind so can I talk to you later?" she said and headed towards firearms in a hurry.

Eric sighed and headed towards the break room as Natalia wondered how early in fact Calleigh had come in and why when she heard Horatio say, "Hey Natalia."

"Oh hi Horatio, say when do you get in every morning?" she asked.

* * *

"Around five or six thirty why?" he asked her with raised brows.

"Was there anyone here when you arrived this morning except swing?" she asked.

"Not as I can see, why are you asking me this?" he asked.

"Just a bad feeling, will you check when you come in tomorrow?" she asked him.

"I will, but I have to go, have a meeting with Julia if there wasn't anything else?" he said, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"No, not at the moment no," Natalia answered with a little smile as she headed towards the changing room to put her things in her closet.

* * *

As Horatio went downstairs to meet Julia he couldn't help but to think of what Natalia had asked him. He couldn't find one single reason as to why she should ask him something like that. To be on the safe side however he decided to check the lab the next day when he came in.

He however had no time to think about it as he saw Julia, only it didn't look like her as the she was wearing a pair of white pants, a blue top with white flowers and her hair was held back by a hairpin that matched the outfit.

"Julia, is that you?" the redhead asked as she usually wore single colored dresses or suits, not something colorful like this.

"Of course it is," she said and smiled at him.

"But that outfit?" he asked.

"Something new I wanted to try out, do you like it?" she asked, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"I do, it suits you, so shall we," he said and did sign for her to follow him so they could talk more in private.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 4.

It was a very early morning about a month after this that Horatio arrived at the crime lab. It was around 5 AM as he had some things to so he decided to come in early to finish them before his shift started.

As usual he did as Natalia had asked him, checked every corner of his lab to see if anyone but swing shift was there. He didn't see anyone by first look so he decided to check every lab very closely.

That went pretty fast as there was not much room you could hide, at least not upstairs, but downstairs you had firearms which was more protected and had its massive gun vault and the coroners office.

As Horatio didn't think that anyone would hide with dead bodies he slowly opened the door to firearms. No one by the desk or the range it appeared. Then he saw it, the door to the vault was open halfway.

Horatio opened it and gasped when he saw Calleigh sleeping peacefully on the floor.

The redhead sat down next to his co-supervisor and said, "Sweetheart…?"

She slowly opened her green eyes by the sound of his voice and looked into his concerned blue eyes saying, "Horatio."

"How long have you been sleeping here?" he asked.

"Since three or so I think," she answered with a sigh.

"Why not at home?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Too crowded, needed space and also rest," she said.

"You two are having problems?" he asked even more concerned.

"It wasn't what I thought it would be, I want to break if off as it doesn't fell right, but then again I don't want to hurt his feelings," she answered with a sigh, sitting up.

"Isn't that better than to sneak around, in the end he could think you were having an affair," Horatio pointed out.

"Just need space that's all, I usually sneak back before he wakes up, guess I overslept this time," she said, looking at the watch on her arm to confirm that.

"So it hasn't been only this once then?" he questioned, now getting what Natalia had meant.

"No, it has been like this for a while, but tell me what made you check?" she asked with wondering eyes.

"Something Natalia said a while back," he said, he found that it best to be honest.

"I should have figured she would talk to you," said Calleigh with a heavy sigh.

"In all honesty she didn't, she just asked me to check on the lab when I came in early, out of concern and to be honest I am very concerned as well right now," he said looking into her emerald depths.

"There is really no need to be, other than the sleeping arangments I am fine," she said with a tired smile.

"Just in case I will keep an extra eye on you in the future and may I suggest you either talk to Eric or break up, he deserves that much," Horatio pointed out.

Calleigh knew he was right so she answered, "I will and thank you for checking up on me."

"You are welcome so can I offer you a cup of coffee as we still are up?" he asked.

"You can," she said with a little smile as she got up and followed him to the break room.

* * *

Both Horatio and Calleigh ended up having an enjoyable morning with talking and chattering in the break room.

As he walked her back to the elevator doors opened and Natalia and Julia appeared. Julia was bending over whispering something in Natalia's ear, making her blush. Natalia on the other hand was holding on to Julia's arm in a very loving way as she leaned towards her.

They got aware of the door opening just a moment later than expected and quickly broke free from each other as they walked out of the elevator together.

"Horatio," Julia greeted with a little smile.

"Julia," he greeted back looking at her with confused eyes as she continued down the hallway with the brunette.

"Did I just miss something?" he asked Calleigh as Julia never said anything to him being friends or otherwise with Natalia.

"No, they have been in hiding for some time, I don't even know how serious they are," the blonde answered.

"You mean they are in a relationship?" he asked surprised.

"I'd say so yes," she answered.

"How odd, I could never picture that, well I better get back to the office, but I will come by you later," he said and smiled at her before walking away.

As the elevator doors closed Calleigh's heart beat just a little faster than usual and she had a smile on her lips.

* * *

"Coffee?" Natalia said as she poured a cup to herself.

"Yes please," Julia answered as she opened one of the morning papers on the table. She knew the coffee there tasted crap, but she still needed her morning coffee. After all no coffee was better than none at all.

Natalia poured into another cup before handing it over saying, "Anything interesting?"

"No, not really, the usual, do you want the entertainment section?" she asked as Natalia usually read those first.

"Yes please, sweetheart I was wondering about something," Natalia said taking the paper.

"Mhm..?" Julia said halfway looking up from hers.

"We been together for about three months now right?" she said.

"Something like that yes, why?" said Julia, wondering where she was going with this.

"And I really like you," Natalia said.

"I know you do and I feel the same way," Julia answered with a smile.

"I know you do, so I was wondering, next Sunday we are having this family thing and I was hoping you would come with as my date," said Natalia, looking at her with insecure eyes.

Julia thought for a second as meeting the parents wasn't really her thing, but knowing she had to do it sooner or later she said, "I would love to, you were after all my date at Kyle's birthday party, not that anyone suspected anything."

"Heavens no, then again you did invite the whole lab," said Natalia with a little giggle as they had.

"Had to so it wouldn't be weird, in fact I doubt anyone have known until now, it is after all the first time I'm having my morning coffee her with you," said Julia.

"Well it seemed like the right time and I don't really care what they think as I…" she stopped.

"Yes…?" Julia wondered with curious eyes.

"I love you," said Natalia, looking down with shy eyes.

"I love you too," said Julia as she in fact did and it felt right to respond to it right then.

Natalia smiled at her with bright eyes, she didn't ever think she had been this happy before. Julia smiled back at her as she gently put her hand on top of Natalia feeling shivers of joy run through her body. To her this in every way was much better than a dream of any kind as she finally found someone that really understood her in every way and felt what she felt.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

It was a Saturday about two weeks later. A Saturday night actually and Calleigh were home alone. She had just broken it off with Eric about an hour earlier by telling him she didn't love him and it became too much. He had taken it hard and it had been a huge fight before he left with his things. He said he would bring hers to work the following Monday.

Now she was just sitting there feeling alone and empty, a feeling she didn't care too much for. She wondered if she could call Horatio and ask him to come over, but thought it would bee a bit too much all things considered.

Yet she didn't feel like being along, so she picked up the phone and very slowly dialed his number.

"Horatio Caine," she soon heard him say in the other end.

"Hey Horatio, its Calleigh," she said with a sigh.

"Calleigh, are you OK?" he wondered, his voice felt with concern.

"No, not really no, Eric and I… we just broke it off and…" she stopped, not knowing what to say.

She didn't really need to say more as the redhead at once knew what she meant and said he would be over as soon as possible so she didn't have to spend the night alone.

* * *

As soon as he arrived he found her crying in a pile on the living room floor. He bent down, lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom, where they would spend the night together.

The couple woke around one the next day. Calleigh looked at the man that was sleeping next to her. She knew he was naked under her sheets, the reason as to why she knew was that they had made love the night before.

It had been prefect, in fact more so that she ever imagined it would be. It had made her realize what real love making was, it wasn't just sex. Maybe it was so good as she had longed for him so long without really knowing. All she knew now was that she loved the man that was next to her. In a way she always had, only not like this.

Horatio slowly opened his blue eyes and looked at her saying, "Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you, what about yourself?" she required.

"Best sleep I had in ages," he said and smiled at her.

Calleigh giggled a little as she snuggled closer to him, settling with her head against his chest as his rested on top of hers. He smiled a little as he felt very lucky about being there at this very moment, with the woman he had loved for so long.

* * *

At the same moment Julia was parking their rental car outside the Boa Vista residence in Florida.

The drive from the airport to their home had taken about thirty minutes which wasn't half bad considering the flight itself took almost twelve hours. Julia yawned a little making Natalia look at her with concerned eyes and ask, "Tired sweetheart?"

"I am yes, long flight, I really wish we could have stayed longer considering how long it takes to get here, but as we both have work on Monday…" Julia said with a sigh, looking into Natalia's hazel eyes.

"I know sweetheart, I would love for us to stay longer so they could get to know you better," said Natalia, gently stroking her cheek.

"Are you really sure about this?" asked Julia, she was started to look a bit nervous now.

"I haven't been surer about anything in my life, are you ready?" Natalia asked back.

"As ready as I ever will be," said Julia with a sigh as she bent over to kiss her before getting out.

* * *

"Ma, I'm here," Natalia yelled as soon as she had opened the door, putting their bag down.

A moment later an older Hispanic woman appeared in the door saying, "Natalia, sweetheart, it's so wonderful to finally see you. You must be Julia, I'm Juliana Boa Vista," she said and smiled at them.

Julia shyly shook the woman's hand saying, "Julia Saris, it's a pleasure."

"Likewise, do you wanna settle first and then meet the rest or the other way around?" Juliana asked.

"I think we would like to settle, but we'll be right down, it's great to be home," said Natalia and smiled at her.

"It's great to have you here, now hurry up as we all want to get to know Julia," said Juliana and gave her a hug before letting them go upstairs.

* * *

Natalia opened the door to her old bedroom and let Julia in. The blonde curiously looked around; the walls were in peach color with pictures of rock stars and movie stars and pictures of friends here and there.

Julia looked at the different posters before her eyes fell on a makeup table with a big mirror. Around it is was more pictures of Natalia, her sisters and her friends. Julia smiled a little as she took off one off the pictures as Natalia as a teenager, looking at it.

Natalia watched as Julia tried to explore her past, learning about her from the room and her pictures. She was the first one she had taken up there since Nick, which now seemed like ages ago. He was one of her biggest regrets in life.

Julia however wasn't, it felt right that she was looking through her things, seeing her in that way only she could, making her feel that special feeling.

Julia looked over at Natalia with a smile asking, "Can I keep this?"

"If you want it, it is yours," said Natalia and smiled back, not knowing why she would want that picture, but that if it was important to her she should have it.

"Thank you, so this is all you?" Julia said.

"Pretty much yes," Natalia answered.

"You must have broken a lot of hearts over the years," said Julia.

"Why would you think that?" Natalia asked a bit surprised.

"Because you then like now looked stunning, you must have had tons of heart raising," said Julia.

Natalia blushed shyly saying, "What about now?"

"You got mine rising fast every time I'm with you," said Julia honest.

"I know what that is like as every time I look at you my heart beats one million time a minute," said Natalia.

At this point Julia got up and walked over to the bed only to sit down next to her on the bed. She slowly opened her blouse and placed her hand on her heart only to confirm what she had just said and smiled.

"I love you," she whispered before gently kissing her lips.

"I love you too," said Natalia when she broke free from her.

"We better get downstairs before they starts to wonder," said Julia, nuzzling her cheek.

Natalia nodded as she got up and dragged her to the door to bring her new love down to meet her family.

* * *

Julia had never before been to a family gathering like this one and happily answered any question she had as she sat curled up next to Natalia. The family seemed to like every answer which was highly uncommon for her, to be liked like this. Natalia from time to time added things when needed to be added, which Julia of course didn't mind.

As they got to know each other time flew by and soon it was time for dinner, but just as they were about to get up and walk to the table one of Christine's daughters asked Julia how they in fact had ended up together.

Julia simply answered, "It was because she came to me in my darkest hour when I needed her the most, when no one else could see me but her."

And that would be the story to be told years ahead about how the two ladies became a couple because they ended up falling in love by the most unlikely time, in their darkest hour.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
